Tobaku no Sekai de Odoroki
by Slevineptune's Dorm
Summary: Lenka terjebak dalam sebuah tempat entah berantah. Dia terbangun dan bertemu dua orang yang mengajaknya bermain permainan aneh. Apakah yang akan Lenka lakukan untuk keluar dari tempat aneh ini? #TugasAsramaBulanJanuari


"Lenka?"

Yuzuki Yukari menatap gadis bersurai honey-blonde di hadapannya dengan tatapan penasaran. Kagamine Lenka terkapar di meja dengan wajah suram. "Kejamnya ..."

"Lenka? Kenapa?" Tentu saja Yukari sangat bingung—atau mungkin pura-pura bingung—dengan sikap Lenka hari ini. Padahal saat tadi mereka di kelas mood Lenka masih baik, menjelang siang seperti sekarang ia sudah lemas.

"Hari ini! Hari ini loh!" Lenka mendadak menggebrak meja, matanya memerah—Yukari memandangnya sejenak, jadi dia nangis toh. "Yukari-chan! Bilang saja, kautahu hari ini 'kan?! Hari ini hari apa?!"

"Hari ... Apaan?"

"Tidak mungkin—BOHONG 'KAN?!"

Yukari menuangkan minuman untuk Lenka. Diletakkannya sebuah gelas kaca dengan cairan berwarna kuning di dalamnya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudmu sih. Mending minum dulu, ini jus pisang."

Dengan cepat tangan Lenka memegang gelas kaca tersebut dan meneguknya. "Phah!" Gelas tersebut diletakkan sekuat tenaga. Iris azurenya menatap Yukari tajam, "Ternyata kau juga... Yukari—"

Mendadak penglihatan Lenka menjadi buram dan sekelilingnya terasa berputar. Tangannya mencoba memegang meja tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya karena posisi meja yang ia lihat sudah menjadi bentuk yang abstrak.

"Ah," Yukari menahan tubuh Lenka dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, Lenka masih dapat melihat tatapan Yukari yang datar menatapnya. "merepotkan sekali. Maaf ya, Lenka, kau harus tidur sebentar."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap untuk Lenka.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **\- Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Furure Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Softwarw Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Zero-G Limited, Power FX, Exit Tunes, Sony Music Distribution, etc**

 **\- UTAUloid © Owner creator**

 **\- Fanloid © Owner creator**

 **\- Story © Slevineptune Members**

 **\- Other Characters © Owner creator**

 **Warning: Maybe typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Lenka lihat adalah sebuah taman bermain.

Bianglala yang besar dan tinggi berwarna merah mudalah yang paling menarik perhatiannya, begitu juga dengan merry-go-round dengan lagu anak-anak yang mengiringinya. Suara anak-anak serta tawa mereka memasuki indra pendengaran Lenka.

Sejak kapan ia sampai di sini? Setahuku terakhir ia sedang bersama dengan Yukari di taman sekolah saat sedang istirahat. Lenka memegangi kepalanya; pening, semakin ia mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai di sini, semakin sakit kepalanya.

Langkah kaki Lenka membawanya mengitari taman bermain ini. Ia ingin secepatnya keluar dari sini, mungkin bermain dengan Rinto dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Ah, Rinto ya ... Sedari tadi Lenka tidak dapat menemukannya. Padahal dirinya ingin sekali mengisengi Rinto dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan bersama. Seharusnya dari pagi-pagi sekali Rinto sudah menyapa Lenka di kelasnya, tetapi entah mengapa Rinto tidak terlihat batang hidungnya hari ini.

Seolah-olah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Lenka-chaan!" Gadis penyuka pisang tersebut menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Kujyou Kazune, Ruby, dan Kirishima Touka sedang berdiri di belakang seraya membawa barang-barang mereka sendiri.

Ruby yang tadinya melambaikan tangannya sekarang ia berlari pelan menuju ke arah Lenka. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan Lenka-chan di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, ah, baik ..." Jawab Lenka; tertegun. Apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan di sini? Setahunya mereka bukan tipe-tipe orang yang suka pergi ke taman bermain, apalagi pengunjung di sini lebih didominasi oleh anak-anak kecil yang ditemani oleh orang tuanya.

"Kami baru mau keluar dari sini untuk pergi karaoke." Mendengar kata 'keluar', Lenka mendadak antusias. "Dan kebetulan kita bertemu dengan Lenka, mau pergi bareng?"

"Boleh! Sangat boleh!" Dengan begini ia bisa keluar dari taman bermain aneh ini dengan cepat 'kan? Lenka menggandeng lengan Touka dan Kazune bersamaan dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Duuh, jangan cepat-cepat, Lenka!"

"Lenka-chan semangat sekali ya!"

"..."

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Tap. Langkah kaki Lenka terhenti, iris azurenya menatap ke arah dua orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Lenka? Ada apa?" Tanya Kazune.

"Itu," jari telunjuk Lenka menunjuk ke depan. "orang itu melihat ke arah kita? Tapi tunggu sebentar—aku sepertinya mengenalnya."

Satunya adalah gadis bersurai biru muda pendek dan satu lagi gadis bersurai hitam panjang denga nuansa merah gelap. "Sinon-chan? Alice-chan?!" Ruby berseru, jujur saja ia lumayan terkejut dengan kedatangan teman-temannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Halo," Alice tersenyum kecil. "bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan kecil? Gimana? Kalian semua mau ikut 'kan?"

"Hei, kami mau pergi karaoke! Tidak bisakah kaulakukan lain kali?!" Lenka berteriak, kenapa dua orang temannya ini menghalangi jalannya sih? Padahal sebentar lagi ia bisa keluar dari taman bermain ini dan terbebas dari semuanya.

Sinon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Tenang, tenang, Lenka-chan~ Kami pastikan kalau permainan ini tidak lama." Sinon dapat melihat Lenka yang menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Dinginkan kepalamu dengan permainan simpel ini."

"Oi—"

"Lenka-chan, sudah." Ruby menahan lengan Lenka, iris merahnya menatap Sinon. "Baiklah, kami akan bermain denganmu sebentar. Ingatlah, kami tidak akan berlama-lama di sini."

"Tidak akan lama jika kalian bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh." Sinon membalas dengan nada suara yang tidak biasa—menurut pendengaran Kazune yang sedari tadi terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti suasana. "Bagaimana dengan permainan Daruma-san ga Koronda?"

Mereka berempat terkejut, permainan yang sangat mudah. Bahkan anak TK saja bisa memainkannya. "Kalau kalian menang, akan kami biarkan kalian pergi ke mana pun yang kalian inginkan." Alice menyeringai. "Dan jika kalian kalah,"

Alice menunjuk ke arah Lenka. "dia akan kuambil dari kalian bertiga."

"Haah?! Apa-apaan itu?!" Keringat dingin mengucur pelan melewati pelipis Lenka, dirinya tidak bergerak dan membiarkan indra pendengarannya mendengar suara teriakan protes dari Touka. "Apa kalian sudah gila?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!"

"O-Oi—"

* * *

" _Hei, hei, dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?!"_

" _Tenang saja, dia hanya tertidur."_

" _Apakah ini benar-benar tidak ada efek sampingnya? Kita temannya loh! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa—"_

" _Jangan panik, Kaiko. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya masih berjalan sesuai rencana."_

* * *

"Oi, oi, kalau terus-terusan begini kalian bisa kalah loh!" Alice menghela nafas pelan, pandangan matanya sekarang sedang menatap ke arah Lenka yang tengah mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya. "Aah, siapa sangka kalau Ruby dan Touka tidak kuat untuk menahan dirinya?"

Iris azure Lenka menatap ke arah Ruby dan Touka yang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon beringin yang cukup besar sembari dijaga oleh Sinon yang tengah menguap pelan. "Alice, cepat selesaikan semua ini."

"Fuh," Seringaian Alice melebar. "aku sangat menantikan raut wajahmu yang menampilkan ekspresi menderita."

"Ugh ..." Lenka melirik ke arah Kazune yang mulai kelelahan. Permainan ini ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Lagipula ia harus menyelamatkan Ruby dan Touka dari Alice dan Sinon serta memenangkan permainan ini secepat mungkin.

Tak beberapa lama, permainan pun dilanjutkan. Alice kembali menengok ke belakang, Lenka dan Kazune berpose dengan tegang. Mengingat taruhan Alice yang cukup simpel tetapi di sisi lain terdengar aneh. Apa yang ia rencanakan?

Alice kembali berbalik, Lenka dan Kazune kembali berlari secepat tenaga. "Daruma-san ga koronda!" Alice menyeringai, ia melihat Kazune sedikit oleng.

"Kazune! Kau bergerak!" Mata Kazune terbelalak, Sinon melangkah ke arahnya lalu gadis berambut pendek itu menarik tangan Kazune. "Sayang sekali ya. Kau tertangkap!"

Lenka jatuh terduduk, ia memegangi kepalanya. Kekehan Alice bergema di telinganya, sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu membuatnya takut. Kesempatannya untuk menang sangatlah kecil. Dengan begini, peluang untuk menyelamatkan ketiga temannya juga mengecil. "Bagaimana Lenka? Mau melanjutkan permainan ini? Kalau kau berhenti, otomatis kau yang kalah~"

"Ayo, lanjut." Gadis bersurai honey-blonde tersebut bangkit berdiri, tatapannya seolah-olah ingin menerkam Alice. "Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Bagus, bagus. Rinto-san pasti bangga denganmu."

Rin...to? "...apa?"

"Baik! Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi!" Alice menepuk tangannya. "Mari kita lanjutkan! Lenka, semoga kau beruntung!"

Pada akhirnya permainan ini berlangsung sengit, sebentar lagi Lenka berhasil menyentuh Alice dan permainan ini akan berakhir. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.

"Daruma-san ... ga koronda!" Alice menengok ke belakang dengan cepat yang membuat Lenka terkejut sehingga keseimbangannya menurun dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Lenka!"

"Lenka-chan!"

"LENKA!"

Sial, Lenka memegangi kakinya. Di hadapannya, Alice berdiri dengan seringaiannya. "Aah ... Kau kalah tuh." Sinon tertawa pelan sembari melipat tangannya. "Apakah ini semua sudah terasa nyata, Lenka?"

Terasa ... Nyata? Apa yang—"Lenka."

Lenka mendongak, di hadapannya sudah berdiri semua temannya termasuk Kazune, Touka, dan Ruby mengitarinya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. "O-Oi ... Kalian semua kenapa? Kazune?! Touka!? Ruby?!"

"Memangnya kami semua terlihat nyata bagimu ya?"

Lenka didorong masuk ke dalam lubang yang lebih dalam. Lubang ketidaktahuannya.

* * *

" _Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bangun nanti?"_

" _Ah, sebenarnya agak ribet sih. Harus memutar otak."_

" _Hah? Apakah berbahaya? Ini 'kan percobaan pertama kali!"_

" _Lenka-chan 'kan cerdas. Petunjuknya sudah bertebaran di mana-mana. Harusnya ia mengerti."_

* * *

Kedua kali Lenka terbangun di dalam taman bermain yang aneh. Kali ini cukup sepi, tidak seramai yang pertama kali.

Ah, Lenka mulai muak. Sebenarnya ia ada di mana? Kali ini ia tidak melihat kehadiran Kazune, Touka, maupun Ruby. Dan juga kalaupun mereka ada, Lenka tidak akan berinteraksi lagi dengan mereka lagi, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi.

Lenka bertumpu pada dinding saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, saat itu juga ia melihat sekelebat bayangan laki-laki bersurai senada dengannya di depannya. "Eh?" Ia mengucek-ucek matanya, sosok tersebut benar-benar ada di depannya. "Eh? Eh?!"

"Lenka, hei." Kalau saja orang tersebut tidak menepuk bahu Lenka, gadis dengan kuncir pony-tail yang sedang bengong ini tidak akan sadar sepenuhnya. "Kau kenapa melihatku seperti hantu, hah?"

"Kau ... Rinto?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Beneran Rinto?"

"Iya." Sosok yang dipanggil Rinto itu pun menjitak kepala Lenka pelan. "Kepalamu terbentur apa sih sampai bisa melupakanku?"

Mata Lenka berkaca-kaca, kalau begini mah tidak apa-apa kalau ia berada di taman bermain—yang dikatainya aneh ini—selama apapun. Langsung saja Lenka menerjang Rinto, tidak mempedulikan protes singkat dari Rinto. "Huweee, Rintoooo! Aku takut, takut banget!"

"Sshh, ada aku di sini." Mau tidak mau Rinto mengelus kepala Lenka pelan untuk menenangkannya. Semakin ditenangkan, semakin kencang pula lah Lenka menangis sehingga Rinto sedikit kerepotan. Padahal sudah SMA menjelang kuliah, tetapi sikapnya masih seperti anak yang baru memulai masa-masa pubertas.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Lenka benar-benar tenang, Rinto berdehem. "Karena kita berdua sudah di sini, kita nikmati saja yuk?"

"Dengan senang hati, Rinto!" Jawaban yang sangat tidak nyambung, tapi siapa peduli. Keduanya sama-sama senang.

Karena kebahagiaan ini, Lenka sampai lupa apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

* * *

 _"Yosh! Persiapannya bentar lagi!"_

 _"Oi, oi, kau terlalu bersemangat sekali, Ruby!"_

 _"Habisnya, ini 'kan acara besar-besaran. Kalau tidak dinikmati bakal sia-sia."_

 _"Iya ya. Kau benar. Kita tunggu sampai Lenka bangun ya."_

* * *

Hampir seluruh wahana sudah mereka naiki. Tentu saja Lenka sangat menyukai momen di mana mereka menaiki bianglala yang cukup besar seraya berbincang-bincang bersama. "Rinto, yuk kita beli es krim itu!" Tangannya menunjuk kios es krim yang berada kira-kira 50 meter dari tempat mereka.

Lagi-lagi Rinto menepuk kepala Lenka. "Duh, tadi kau sudah membeli gulali dan lolipop. Apa kau tidak takut gemuk ya, pfft."

Lenka menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian memukul dada Rinto pelan. " _Mou_ , meskipun aku makan sebanyak itu tetap saja berat badanku tidak bertambah! Lihatlah, aku masih ramping 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan pendapatmu sendiri, bukan pendapat orang lain."

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu, hah? Rinto _baka_."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Di depan kios es krim, Lenka membaca daftar menu jenis es krim yang dijual. "Rinto, kaumau rasa a—"

Saat ia menoleh ke kirinya, matanya terbelalak. Rinto tidak ada di sana. Suasana di taman bermain ini tampak sepi. Lenka memutar tubuhnya 270 derajat, ia panik karena tidak dapat menemukan Rinto. "Rinto? Hei, Rinto! Kau di mana?!"

Kakinya berlari ke depan, tidak tahu ke arah mana yang akan ia tuju. "Rinto! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Hei! Rinto!" Berapa kali pun Lenka berteriak, berapa kali pun Lenka berlari, dirinya tetap tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde_ tersebut.

Lenka berhenti perlahan, sekarang dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai _silver_ yang ia cukup kenal. Dibandingkan dengan ekspresi tenang dan ceria yang biasa gadis itu tampilkan, sekarang ia hanya menatap Lenka tajam. "Sudah puas?"

"Kaumau apa? Jangan halangi aku, Tei!" Sukone Tei memegangi tangan Lenka. "Aku harus mencari Rinto sekarang!"

"Apa kau melupakan tujuan sebenarnya yang kauinginkan, hah?" Bentak Tei. "Aku sudah susah-sudah datang kemari karena kau belum bangun juga sesuai yang diprediksikan. Tapi ini perilakumu? Apa kau sudah susah membedakan yang mana yang asli dan yang tidak ya?"

 _To the point_ , jujur saja Tei tidak ingin bertele-tele. Kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menyadarkan Lenka, ia khawatir efeknya akan berlangsung selamanya. Tetapi yang terjadi di sini adalah Lenka yang tidak mempercayai perkataannya. "Aku memang mau keluar dari taman bermain memuakkan ini. Apa perkataanmu benar-benar bisa dipercaya?"

"Oh," Tei mendecih pelan, iris merahnya menatap lekat Lenka. "kunci agar kau bisa cepat keluar dari sini adalah dengan mempercayai realita sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini. Oh ayolah, aku berniat membantumu tapi kau malah menolaknya?!"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri." Lenka menepis tangan Tei. Beberapa saat kemudian, tempat mereka berpijak bergetar dan 'dunia itu' mulai runtuh. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Lenka, oi, Lenka!" Tanah yang menghubungkan mereka berdua mulai retak, Tei bergegas mengejar Lenka yang berjalan maju dengan tegang. Haruskah ia percaya dengan perkataan Tei? Tapi barusan, Rinto yang ia temui sangatlah baik dan romantis. "Tunggu! Aku harus bilang apa kepada Rin- _chan_ nantinya?!"

Lenka berhenti, begitu juga dengan Tei. "Len...ka? Kau berubah pikiran ya?" Pada saat itu juga Tei dapat melihat ekspresi Lenka yang cukup suram, setelah itu air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Tei tertegun, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Rinto ... Tadi pagi ia sama sekali tidak menemuiku. Bahkan telepon dan e-mailku tidak dibalas olehnya." Kata Lenka dibarengi dengan sesenggukannya. "Tapi, di sini, ia sangat baik padaku dan bersikap romantis daripada biasanya. Aku sangat senang, kautahu?"

"Ya di sanalah letak perbedaannya! Lenka! Sadarlah!" Tangan gadis bersurai _silver_ tersebut berusaha meraih Lenka. Tanpa disangka, Lenka melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyuman pedih. "Kalian semua kejam sekali, bagaimana aku mau percaya?"

"Apa—"

"Kalian bahkan melupakan sesuatu yang penting, termasuk kau juga 'kan Tei.",

Tei terbelalak. "Lenka, jangan. Kau—"

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin sendiri."

Tangan tersebut mendorong tubuh Tei sehingga gadis itu terjatuh. Keluar dari dunia itu.

* * *

 _"Apakah ini berhasil?"_

 _"Kautahu, aku merasa bersalah ... Apa yang akan ia katakan padaku nanti ya?"_

 _"Rinto ..."_

 _"Tei, aku—"_

* * *

Ini ketiga kalinya Lenka terbangun di dalam taman bermain. Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Mencari Rinto atau keluar dari taman bermain ini tanpa Rinto. Lenka tidak tahu harus memprioritaskan yang mana. Baginya, kedua pilihan ini sama-sama penting dan beresiko cukup berat.

Apakah ini sebuah prank untuknya? Konyol sekali. Padahal ia 'kan sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Kenapa semua orang tidak mengingatnya? Lenka merengut, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Ah, bagaimana ini ..."

Lenka berjalan tanpa tahu arah yang benar, sekeliling yang ia lihat hanyalah _roller coaster_ , bianglala, sirkus, rumah hantu, dan lain-lain. Taman bermain yang dilihatnya sedari tadi pun juga berbeda, kali ini terlihat lebih besar dengan suasana yang mencekam.

Di saat seperti ini Lenka berharap kalau Rinto datang menyelamatkannya. Egois? Lenka tidak peduli. Siapa suruh Rinto tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak tadi? Sekarang hati Lenka berkecamuk, ingin rasanya ia menghajar Rinto kalau mereka bertemu lagi.

Ulang tahun ya ... Karena dua kejadian barusan, Lenka sampai melupakan hal sepenting itu. Pertama, permainan _daruma-san ga koronda_ yang membuat dirinya harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Yang kedua, kencan mendadaknya dengan Rinto terhenti karena Rinto yang menghilang dan kedatangan Tei yang benar-benar mengganggu dirinya.

Oh, apakah nanti ia harus memberikan bonus pukulan kepada Tei yang sudah mengganggu kencannya? _Ii ne._

Duk. Sepatu yang dipakai Lenka menyenggol sesuatu. Pandangan Lenka segera tertuju kepada sebuah boneka usang yang terlihat seperti Rinto. "Apaan ini?" Tangannya segera meraih boneka tersebut, kemudian dipandangnya lekat.

Seketika saja pijakannya terdapat sebuah gambaran rel kereta api berwarna putih. Dan, sejak kapan taman bermain ini berubah menjadi sebuah taman dengan pohon plum yang sedang bersemi di setiap sisinya? Lenka memegangi kepalanya, tentu saja hal ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Apakah ucapan Tei itu benar ya? Lenka berjalan perlahan sembari menggendong boneka usang tersebut. Entah kenapa Lenka tidak bisa meninggalkannya, anggapan saja Rinto sedang bersama dan menjaga Lenka kali ini.

Ke mana ujung dari rel kereta ini? Kesunyian ini membuat Lenka tidak bisa tenang. Terlalu sepi. Apa cuma ia sendiri di sini? Oh, ayolah. Lenka mengerang, lupakan soal mencari Rinto, ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Lenka- _chan_." Ujung dari rel kereta tersebut terlihat, menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai honey-blonde sedang berdiri di tengah kedua pohon plum itu. "Ayo, kemari. Cepatlah."

"Rin ...?" Lenka mengedipkan matanya. Ah, benar, di depannya itu adalah Kagamine Rin, salah satu temannya yang cukup dekat dengannya. "Apa ... Yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Lenka mulai waspada, dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya membuat dirinya tidak mempercayai teman-temannya di sini. Bisa saja kasusnya sama seperti saat permainan _daruma-san ga koronda_. "Jangan berdiri di sana dong. Ayo."

Pegangan pada bonekanya mengerat. "Ke mana?"

"Pulang." Rin menggenggam tangan Lenka. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Rinto 'kan? Ayo ikut aku."

Iris _azure_ Lenka kembali memandang boneka tersebut, sekali lagi ia melihat kalau itu bukanlah Rinto, melainkan boneka usang berbentuk Rin. Terdiam Lenka tersenyum, mungkinkah ini petunjuk untuknya? "Rin."

"Hm?"

"Ini punyamu?" Tangannya menyodorkan boneka usang tersebut seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku menemukannya di jalan, berterimakasih lah!"

Tangan Rin memegangi boneka tersebut, setelah itu ia tertawa lebar. " _Sasuga_ , Lenka- _chan_! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Dan kembali dunia tersebut mulai runtuh dan pandangan Lenka menggelap.

* * *

Lenka perlahan membuka matanya, kali ini ke mana?

 _DAR! DUAR!_

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah semua teman-temannya berdiri di depannya. Ada beberapa yang memegang spanduk, _confetti_ , serta kue ulang tahun.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAGAMINE LENKA!"

"EH?" Kalau dibilang Lenka tidak kaget itu pasti bohong. Tei dan Rin lah yang berdiri paling depan seraya memegang confetti. Mereka berdua tertawa garing. "Lenka- _chan_ , maafkan aku ya."

"Rin- _chan_ membuat sebuah ramuan yang membuat orang yang meminumnya itu tidur dalam delusinya sendiri." Jelas Tei. "Efek sampingnya tidak ada, tapi kalau kelamaan bisa-bisa kau tidak bisa bangun lagi, Lenka."

"Gimana, gimana, keren tidak?!"

Duak. "Gara-gara kau Lenka hampir tidak bisa bangun tahu! Sudah kubilang ide ini adalah yang terburuk!"

"Sakit, Tei- _chan_! Habisnya, kita harus buat yang lebih menantang dong!"

"Lenkaaaaaa!" Sebelum Lenka bisa melihat sumber suaranya, sudah ada dua sampai tiga orang yang memeluknya sehingga ia kembali tertidur ke ranjangnya. Sinon, Ruby, dan Kaiko memasang muka melas. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca, melihat Lenka yang sudah terbangun membuat mereka benar-benar senang setengah mati. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Lenka- _chan_?!"

"Iya, aku _nggak_ apa-apa." Jawab Lenka pelan, jadi ini prank dari teman-temannya ya? Benar-benar deh. Diliriknya ke arah Kazune yang tengah memasang tampang _stoic_ tapi sebenarnya ia benar-benar bersyukur kalau Lenka bisa kembali bangun, dan juga ada Touka yang tengah menatap Lenka disamping dirinya yang masih memegang spanduk bersama dengan Yukari.

"Dan juga, kami juga menyiapkan spesial untukmu loh Lenka- _chan_!" Teriak Rin penuh semangat. "Nah, silakaaaannn kuenyaaaaa!"

Lelaki bersurai _honey-blonde_ membawa sebuah kue berbentuk pisang ke arah Lenka. Dirinya tersenyum, Lenka benar-benar terkejut. "R-Rinto?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Tanpa ragu-ragu Rinto mencium kening Lenka yang dibarengi dengan teriakan semua orang di sana. "Ayo tiup lilinnya."

Oh, tidak, Lenka benar-benar terharu dengan semua ini. Diucapkannya harapannya dalam hati lalu segera ia tiup.

"YEAAHH!"

"HABIS ITU POTONG KUENYA! POTOOONGGG!"

"LAPER NIH CEPETAN!"

Teriakan teman-temannya yang heboh itu membuat dirinya merasa lega. Dia benar-benar tertipu deh, padahal sampai dibawa perasaan juga. Mengambil pisau plastik dari tangan Touka, Lenka memotongnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia segera menyuapi Rinto dengan kue pertama itu.

Haup. "Terima kasih, sayang." Balas Lenka dengan wajah yang berwarna merah padam. Tidak tertinggal kesempatan, Yukari dan Kaiko langsung memotret adegan romantis di depan mereka. Kapan lagi nih?

Segera Rinto menaruh kuenya, ia pun menjitak kepala Lenka pelan. "Jangan makan kuenya banyak-banyak, nanti gemukan."

" _Nggak_ bakal lah!" Lenka berujar bangga. "Aku tuh _nggak_ bakal bisa gemuk kalau cuma makan kue!"

Serasa _familiar_ bagi Lenka. "Nah, Rinto, jangan tiba-tiba menghindariku dong! Aku 'kan ..."

"Kangen ya?" Rinto tertawa ringan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Lenka. Wajah Lenka memerah, ia pun memukul dada Rinto dengan cukup bertenaga. "AAHHH! RINTO _BAKA_!"

"Duuh, _sweet_ banget."

"Iya ya ... Mau deh kayak gitu~"

"Yang jomblo mah bisa apa."

Dan begitulah akhir dari cerita ulang tahun Lenka. Kali ini ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Terima kasih semuanya!"

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

"Rinto," Lenka memanggil Rinto pelan. "gimana ... Kalau minggu depan kita ke taman bermain?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau tidak terlalu suka taman bermain?"

"Sesekali saja ya? Ya?" Lenka meminta dengan memelas, kalau sudah begini tidak mungkin Rinto akan menolaknya 'kan?

"Ya sudah ..."

"HORE!"

Mendadak Lenka jadi aneh.

 **Omake 2:**

"Tei, semua ini salahmu!"

Saat ia sedang makan, tiba-tiba saja Lenka menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Apalagi ia mengepalkan tangannya dan satunya lagi memegang garpu yang cukup tajam. "Hei, hei, Lenka! Kenapa?!"

"Kau mengganggu kencanku?!"

"HAH?! Itu memangnya bisa disebut kencan!?"

"TENTU SAJA!" Garpu ditancapkan di meja, Tei benar-benar terkejut. Ia lagi tidak mau bermain pisau sih makanya ia tidak membalas perilaku Lenka terhadapnya. "Padahal kami baru mau makan es krim bersama, lalu jika ada yang belepotan kami akan saling mengelap pipi masing-masing, lalu, lalu ..."

"Sinting."

* * *

True End!

* * *

 **Kami dari Slevineptune Members mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kagamine Lenka-sensei yang tersayang XD semoga ... Apa ya... *duak***

 **Pokoknya, panjang umur deh ya. Bahagia selalu, semoga langgeng ya sama Rinto Wkwkkwkw.**

 **Meskipun sensei selalu membully kita, tetapi kita semua tetap sayang. (Kecuali pisang)**


End file.
